A-plus
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Hanya Luhan yang gelap mata karena mahasiswa bodoh bernama Sehun terus menerus membuat kacau kelasnya. Lelah dengan Sehun yang telalu malas, Luhan harus mencari cara untuk membuat pria itu mendapat nilai sempurna. Xi Luhan. Oh Sehun. GS. Genderswitch. PWP. Porn With Plot. EXO. DLDR. Don't like don't read.


**A+**

 **Hanya Luhan yang gelap mata karena mahasiswa bodoh bernama Sehun terus menerus membuat kacau kelasnya. Lelah dengan Sehun yang telalu malas, Luhan harus mencari cara untuk membuat pria itu mendapat nilai sempurna. Xi Luhan. Oh Sehun. GS. Genderswitch. PWP. Porn With Plot. EXO. DLDR. Don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS MY (I'm not fvcking count how many PWP I've been wrote so far) PWP, again.**

 **Special for APRILTASTE, birthday gift, I guess.**

 **LOVEYOU SISTER, hope you enjoy.**

 **And also, this is my comeback story after graduate.**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **REPOST WITH PERMISSION.**

 **ENJOY~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mendesah ringan tanpa sadar saat memasuki kelasnya malam ini. Ini jam tambahan mata kuliahnya yang sempat kosong beberapa minggu lalu dan menjelang penutupan semester, Luhan harus menukar jam kosongnya tempo hari. Sungguh, kalau bisa ia hanya ingin pulang, berendam dalam bak mandi air hangat dengan aroma mawar dan tidur, tapi tugasnya masih sangat banyak.

Besok akhir pekan dan ia tak mau merusak liburan singkat berharganya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas bodoh membosankan.

Oh, itu opsi yang buruk sekali.

Sebagai seorang pengajar bahasa Mandarin yang kurang diminati untuk jurusan non-bahasa, ia juga paham mahasiswanya jarang ada yang benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya di kelas. Bahkan ia sudah hapal benar-benar siapa-siapa saja yang tidak memperhatikan sama sekali –bahkan masuk ke dalam kelaspun tidak.

Memasuki ruang kelasnya yang cukup sepi, Luhan duduk, mengucapkan salam dalam bahasa Mandarin dan membuka-buka bukunya. Ia memberikan beberapa penjelasan singkat sebelum akhirnya meminta mereka mengerjakan tugas.

Tugas yang sangat sederhana meskipun mereka menganggap ini amat rumit.

Yah, bagi Luhan bahasa Mandarin yang ia ajarkan di kampus pantas diajarkan untuk anak usia pra-sekolah di negaranya sana. Jadi ia berpikir seolah sedang mengajar untuk anak usia dini, yah walaupun penampilan mereka sangat berbeda.

Beberapa saat Luhan tenggelam dalam diamnya, mencoba untuk meredam rasa lelahnya hari ini, suara pintu diketuk membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat. Kembali, desahan berat tanpa sadar keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Itu adalah salah satu sosok mahasiswa yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik. Luhan melirik jam tangannya sekilas, sudah lewat empat puluh menit setelah ia memasuki kelas dan pria yang ia tau sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu terbuka itu.

Dengan anggukan ringan, ia mempersilahkan masuk dan mahasiswa itu berjalan dengan tenang mendekat seolah tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia menatap Luhan tepat di mata, mengabaikan suara-suara riuh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat masuk kelasku, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam, ia hanya menatap mata Luhan dengan berani. "Maaf Miss, aku ada urusan,"

"Aku juga punya urusan dan ini bukan kali pertama kau terlambat masuk kelasku,"

"Aku–,"

"Dan kau juga sama sekali belum mengumpulkan tugas sejak awal semester," belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Luhan sudah memotong dengan suara lantang. "Ingat berapa kali kau meninggalkan kelas tanpa alasan?"

Pria itu sedikit tersenyum, sebuah reaksi yang cukup membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. Baru kali ini dia menemukan mahasiswa semalas dan sebodoh Sehun. Yah, Luhan tak pernah tau apa manusia yang satu itu hanya bodoh pada mata kuliahnya atau bodoh pada seluruh hidupnya.

Toh, Luhan juga tak peduli pada kehidupan pria itu.

"Kalau kau tidak lulus mata kuliahku, aku siap bertemu denganmu semester depan dan itu artinya, kau belum bisa keluar dari kampus ini. Paham?"

"Ya, Miss,"

Luhan nyaris mengerang kesal, tapi ia menahan napas. Pria dihadapannya itu masih menatapnya dengan lekat, seolah ingin mengintimidasi dan membuatnya gugup. Tapi ia tau, tatapan mata seperti itu berusaha mengendalikan, berusaha membuat Luhan mengalah atau mengaku kalah.

Tapi Luhan bukan seorang pengajar yang seperti itu.

Meskipun jam kerjanya masih terhitung sedikit –hanya beberapa tahun setelah kelulusannya– tapi Luhan tidak akan gentar dengan tatapan mata mahasiswa kurang ajar seperti itu. Yah, dia sudah hapal kebiasaan mahasiswa-mahasiswa nakalnya.

"Malam ini juga, setelah kelas berakhir, kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu dan mengumpulkannya hari ini juga. Aku tak peduli kau akan bergadang hingga pagi, tapi sebelum semua tugasmu selesai, jangan harap bisa pulang," titah Luhan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mata dari Sehun, kembali melihat buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya.

Ia bisa mendengar desahan napas berat Sehun, seolah bisa mendengar ocehan Sehun dalam hati, Luhan tersenyum dalam diam, puas karena membuat susah mahasiswa yang selama ini selalu membuatnya kesal.

 _Ini pembalasan, kan?_

.

.

Lepas setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan menjelang ujian akhir pada kelasnya, Luhan bertukar pandangan dengan Oh Sehun, dan sekali lagi pria itu hanya mengangguk kesal. Keluar dari kelas, ia berjalan malas, menyapa beberapa orang yang masih berada di koridor, kemudian membuka pintu ruangannya yang nyaris kosong.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berkutat dengan komputer masing-masing disana –rekan pengajarnya juga.

"Baekhyun, kau belum pulang?" tanya Luhan sembari membanting pantatnya dengan kasar di kursi empuk berlapis kulit halus.

Suara dengusan Baekhyun seolah memenuhi ruangan yang nyaris hening. "Aku berharap bisa pulang dan tidur. Tapi tugasku masih banyak,"

"Yah, tak ada beda," sahut Luhan malas.

Beberapa saat setelah ia kembali tenggelam dalam tumpukan tugas, Luhan mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Belum sempat ia menoleh, suara Sehun yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun menyapu pendengarannya yang kelewat peka.

Tak lama setelahnya, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Sehun di depan meja kerjanya.

"Duduk, Oh Sehun," ucapnya tanpa melihat pria itu sama sekali.

Ia bisa mendengar suara Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk, kemudian pria itu mendesah ringan. Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas, menatap pria paling menyebalkan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum tipis samar.

Kalau bisa dibilang, mahasiswanya ini memiliki wajah yang tampan –kelewat tampan malah. Kulit mayat pucatnya menyatu indah dengan rambut berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Hidung sempurnanya membentuk sudut yang luar biasa. Bibir tipis mempesona dan manik mata yang seolah menyiratkan ribuan kata.

Bahkan dalam sekilas saja, Luhan menilai mahasiswanya yang benama Oh Sehun itu, sempurna.

Dan wajah menakjubkan Sehun itu sudah mampu membuat Luhan memperhatikan mahasiswanya itu dalam diam selama satu semester penuh.

Yah, meskipun Sehun sering membolos saat mata kuliahnya, tapi Luhan cukup bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun.

Entahlah, ia hanya penasaran dengan pria itu.

Luhan menarik kursinya sedikit ke belakang, membuka laci dan mengambil beberapa kertas dari dalam sana. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu kehadapan Sehun dan seolah bisa mengerti apa yang Luhan mau, pria itu mulai membuka, membaca satu demi satu.

Luhan tau Sehun nyaris terjungkal saat membuka satu demi satu lembaran kertas itu, ia hanya bisa menahan tawa mengejek puas dalam hati.

"Sebanyak ini, Miss?" protesnya dengan suara berat.

"Ya, itu yang teman-temanmu kerjakan selama satu semester dan kau hanya punya waktu semalaman untuk mengerjakannya,"

Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun membisikkan kata gila dengan suara yang teramat tipis, tapi ia terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Menit demi menit, yang Luhan dengar hanya suara jemarinya yang beradu dengan keyboard komputer lipat, suara napas keras Sehun, dan bisikkan samar Baekhyun yang berbicara melalui sambungan telepon. Ini terlalu menyenangkan untuknya dan pasti sangat menyiksa untuk Sehun.

"Luhan, kau akan disini sepanjang malam?" suara Baekhyun yang datang dari pintu depan ruangannya membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis, melirik gadis itu dan Sehun bergantian.

Ia mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini," ia menekankan suaranya, bermaksud menyindir Sehun.

Tapi pria itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Oke oke, jangan sampai kau menginap. Kampus di malam hari benar-benar menakutkan,"

Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyum lembut, melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya itu.

Detik berikutnya, suasana kembali hening, benar-benar hening hingga Luhan mungkin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk berhenti mengetikkan untaian kata-kata pada komputer lipatnya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang mengerutkan kening bingung sambil berusaha membaca beberapa huruf-huruf yang mungkin masih asing baginya.

"Kenapa, Oh Sehun? Kau tak bisa?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan lembut, meskipun terdengar manis tapi Sehun bisa mendengar ejekan itu tersirat dari bibir Luhan.

Sehun mendesah lembut, tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Senyumnya lenyap dan itu bukan yang sering Luhan lihat dari Sehun.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang lebih keras.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, kembali menatap kertas yang sejak tadi ia pegang. Meskipun Sehun tak mengatakan apapun, tapi Luhan bisa membaca gurat putus asa dalam raut wajah pria itu.

"Kau menyesal selalu membolos saat kelasku, Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat?" Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan nada bicaranya yang terkesan mengejek.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu," ia berbisik tipis. Terdengar kesal meskipun suaranya hanya samar-samar.

"Yah, aku tak peduli. Jelasnya, yang kutau, kau melalaikan semua kewajibanmu dan itu bukan yang bisa kumaafkan dengan satu tarikan napas," Luhan mengoceh dan Sehun hanya diam. "Kalau kau mau menyerah, katakan saja,"

Sehun berhenti menuliskan sesuatu, ia menarik kepalanya ke atas perlahan, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh makna.

"Aku tidak ingin menyerah," ia berhenti sebentar untuk membuang napas. "Tapi mustahil bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas malam ini,"

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga pagi kalau begitu,"

"Miss, kumohon. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan dengan cepat,"

"Ya, aku juga sibuk dan aku tidak peduli,"

Sehun nyaris mengerang, rahang pria itu mengeras, dan Luhan bersumpah, jika ia bukan pengajar pria itu, Sehun pasti sudah mengumpat.

Masih berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing, Luhan sesekali melirik pria yang sedang berusaha berpikir itu. Dari cahaya lampu ruangannya yang agak temaram, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Sehun yang ditekuk. Kerutan dalam di keningnya menandakan pria itu sedang berpikir keras.

Atau kesal, Luhan juga tak peduli.

Dengan matanya yang tajam, ia memandangi lekat-lekat lekuk demi lekuk wajah Sehun. Pandangannya menelusuri mata elangnya yang berwarna kecokelatan, hidung sempurna, dan bibir tipis merah muda pucatnya yang menakjubkan.

Luhan sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa mahasiswa nakalnya itu tampan, tapi ia juga belum pernah melihat wajah dan tubuh Oh Sehun dengan detail dan dari jarak sedekat ini.

Aneh mengatakan ini, tapi rasanya Luhan benar-benar tertarik.

Memilih untuk tidak tenggelam dalam kesempurnaan wajah Sehun, Luhan kembali memperhatikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang memang tinggal sedikit lagi, sekarang, dan kemudian pulang untuk berendam dalam air panas, tapi entah kenapa ia masih ingin berada disini.

Bukan karena ingin melihat dan menunggui Oh Sehun menyelesaikan semua tugasnya –oh, bahkan Luhan tak peduli dengan tugas itu, ia hanya ingin melihat Oh Sehun.

Menimang-nimang dalam hati apa yang harus ia lakukan, satu desahan keras kembali keluar dari bibir pria itu. Luhan mengangkat kepala untuk melirik Sehun yang sedang memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Raut wajahnya penuh keputusasaan.

Dan jujur saja, itu membuat Luhan sedikit menaruh rasa iba.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Oh Sehun?" suara tipis Luhan nyatanya membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget.

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, melepas _cardigan_ tipisnya hingga hanya menyisahkan kemeja tipis tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading. Sehun hanya melirik gadis itu sekilas, tidak menjawab, tidak menghiraukan, ia kembali tenggelam dalam kertas-kertas berisi soal yang berusaha dikerjakannya sejak tadi.

Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, melepaskan sepatu tingginya dan berjalan perlahan untuk menutup pintu ruangannya.

Kembali, Sehun setengah terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu terkunci. Tapi lagi-lagi, pria itu tidak peduli.

"Aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari sini, tak perlu menyelesaikan tugasmu, dan aku akan memberi nilai bagus," Luhan berbisik, ia berdiri di samping Sehun.

Menyadari kehadiran Luhan disampingnya, Sehun berhenti melihat kertas-kertasnya, pria itu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Setengah takut, Sehun menelan ludah kasar, gugup saat dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ya, Miss?"

"Tertarik untuk mendengarkan tawaranku?"

Luhan tau saat Sehun menelan ludah kasar, ragu-ragu dan tidak pasti, pria itu mengangguk kaku. Matanya masih menatap Luhan dengan takjub, seolah-olah itu kali pertama Sehun melihatnya. Luhan ingin terbahak melihat mahasiswanya yang tadi begitu berani, tapi hanya dipandangi dari jarak sedekat ini saja, nyalinya menguap.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan masih mengendalikan.

"Telanjangi aku disini dan aku akan memberimu nilai sempurna,"

Bibir Sehun benar-benar terbuka lebar saat kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari bibir mungil pengajarnya. Matanya melebar seolah telinganya salah dengar, atau mungkin ia pikir telinganya sudah tidak berfungsi dan rusak.

 _Bagaimana bisa kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Luhan._

"Miss, aku–,"

"Aku tidak memaksa,"

 _Oh ini terdengar seperti jalang, tapi aku suka._

Sejak tadi, pikiran kotornya sudah berdebat untuk menunggangi pria ini atau tidak. Dengan semua akal rasionalnya, Luhan sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia sudah terlalu lama penasaran dengan mahasiswa nakalnya itu, dan mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan dari Tuhan yang datang padanya.

Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali dan Luhan tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakannya.

Ya, jadi disinilah dia, berusaha menggoda mahasiswa nakalnya, Oh Sehun.

Masih memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan, takut-takut, dan gugup, gadis itu menarik kursi Sehun kebelakang, membuatnya menjatuhkan pena dari tangan. Dan mata Sehun melebar semakin besar saat Luhan dengan berani dan tidak sopan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Miss Luhan," bisiknya tipis.

Luhan tersenyum manis, membiarkan kedua tangan Sehun yang masih mengepal di samping tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dan itu benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat Luhan nyaris tertawa terbahak.

 _Mahasiswa nakal yang masih polos._

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun dan berbisik sangat lembut. "Iblis sudah membisikkan kesempatan emas untuk lulus dari kelas bahasa Mandarin dengan nilai sempurna," ia mengecup telinga Sehun sedikit dan membuat pria itu bergidik ngeri. "Ditambah lagi, kau akan menikmati iblis itu semalaman, Oh Sehun. Yakin tidak berminat?"

Sehun meleguh pelan saat kembali, Luhan mengecup telinganya.

"Ini bukan opsi yang bagus untuk meniduri dosenmu sendiri di ruang kerjanya dan berharap mendapat nilai sempurna dari tugas yang tidak pernah kukerjakan," Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan susah payah, berusaha tidak terdengar gugup meskipun ia gagal.

Luhan terkekeh ringan. "Pernah dengar tugas pengganti? Aku akan memberikannya padamu sekarang,"

Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sehun yang dingin, kemudian tersenyum lembut saat bibirnya mulai mengecupi bibir Sehun yang kelewat manis. Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan bibirnya, tapi rasanya benar-benar luar biasa.

Luhan berani bertaruh pria itu menghisap beberapa _cigarette_ sebelum masuk kelas karena ia bisa merasakan aroma jantan tembakau yang masih tersisa dibibir sempurnanya.

 _Oh ini luar biasa._

Bibirnya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa dikendalikan, menekan semakin liar pada bibir Sehun, melumatnya dengan kasar dan tanpa aturan. Sehun sendiri tidak menolak, ia tidak berusaha melepaskan. Hanya saja, gerakan bibirnya terasa sangat asing dan kaku bagi Luhan.

 _Itu bukan masalah._

Bagaimanapun, mencium dosenmu sendiri bukan yang yang lazim dilakukan. Sehun juga pasti masih merasa canggung, dan bingung, dan takut, dan mungkin tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi.

 _Tapi siapa peduli._

Luhan nyaris tersenyum puas saat ia bisa merasakan tangan Sehun merambat lembut disepanjang punggungnya yang masih terbalut kain kemeja tipis. Dan ciuman pria itu, seolah mengendalikannya sekarang.

Nyaris kehabisan napas karena Sehun sama bergairahnya sekarang, Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan suara desahan tipisnya karena ulah pria itu, ia mendorongnya, membuat Sehun melepaskan ciuman yang sebenarnya Luhan mulai.

Keduanya terengah-engah mencari udara, Sehun menatapnya bingung, sementara Luhan tersenyum lebar. Tangan Sehun masih berada di punggung Luhan, hanya menjaga agar dosennya itu tidak jatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Itu luar biasa," bisik gadis itu lagi, jemarinya menelusuri rambut halus Sehun. " _Such a good kisser,_ "

Tak menjawab, Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan dengan bingung. "Miss Lu–,"

"Panggil Luhan saja untuk malam ini," ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan kembali mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

Sungguh, Luhan sudah seperti jalang professional sekarang.

"Apa ini hal yang benar, Luhan?" bisik Sehun.

Dan Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar pria itu membisikkan namanya ragu-ragu. "Ya, sayang. Lakukan tugas penggantimu dengan baik dan aku akan memberimu nilai sempurna,"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar. "Aku sebenarnya–," ia berhenti sebentar, itu membuat kerutan dikening Luhan muncul. Gadis itu menunggu tapi Sehun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menundukkan kepala, memandangi tangan Luhan yang menyentuh kemeja hitamnya. "Aku belum pernah melakukan ini,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Jujur saja, Luhan terkejut, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan. "Oh ya, itu bagus," bisiknya. Seolah baru saja melakukan pengakuan dosa, Sehun tidak berani menatap wajah Luhan. Perlahan, dengan lembut, ia menarik wajah pria itu agar kembali menatapnya. "Aku akan mengajarkan cara mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku dosenmu, ingat?"

Merasa bodoh, seolah terhipnotis, Sehun mengangguk seperti orang idiot.

Luhan sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun agar pria itu bersandar pada bantalan kursi yang empuk. Persetan ia harus dipecat dengan alasan melanggar kode etik karena tidur dengan mahasiswa sendiri, di kampus, lebih tepatnya di dalam ruangannya sendiri, Luhan sudah terlalu bergairah untuk peduli.

Entah sejak saat kapan, ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana jika bersetubuh dengan mahasiswa nakalnya itu, yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini hanya ingin menyelesaikan rasa penasarannya terhadap tubuh Sehun.

 _Itu saja._

Jemari mungilnya menelusuri kancing kemeja Sehun satu demi satu, melepaskannya dengan perlahan, dan membuat pria itu bertelanjang dada dalam hitungan detik. Sungguh, Luhan memang ahli dalam urusan seperti ini.

Ini pengalaman pribadi yang tak pernah tertulis dalam CV manapun.

Keahliannya yang lain _menelanjangi seorang pria dengan cara menakjubkan._

Selesai membuat Sehun telanjang, jemarinya menelusuri dada Sehun yang pucat, kemudian naik hingga menyentuh perpotongan leher pria itu. Luhan tau saat Luhan menahan napas gugup, jadi ia mendekatkan bibir ke depan bibir Sehun dan menciumnya dengan panas.

Basah. Lembut. Panas. Disaat yang bersamaan.

Luhan tanpa sadar terkekeh ringan saat Sehun membalas ciumannya, cukup dengan itu, ia melepaskan bibir Sehun. Kemudian menarik tangan Sehun agar menyentuh dadanya. Mata pria itu terbelalak dan Luhan membisikkan kata-kata pembius.

Sungguh, Sehun tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Luhan menyapukan jemari Sehun dari bibir hingga dadanya sendiri, dan ia tau saat pria itu menelan ludah kasar karena gugup.

"Kau bisa menyentuh semuanya," Luhan mendesah ringan. "Kau bisa merasakan semuanya," tambahnya lagi.

Benar-benar terdengar seperti jalang yang menggoda seorang amatiran.

Luhan tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sehun dengan ragu-ragu menggerakan jemarinya untuk menyentuh bibir Luhan. Ia meleguh ringan, menggoda Sehun lagi dan di antara pahanya di bawah sana, ia bisa merasakan bagian tubuh Sehun yang berdenyut-denyut.

 _Oh ini awal yang bagus._

"Bagus, Oh Sehun," desah Luhan ringan.

Akal sehat Sehun terbakar habis.

Dengan berani, ia menarik wajah Luhan mendekat dan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut untuk mencium Luhan. Meskipun gerakannya sangat kaku dan hati-hati, tapi itu sudah membuat Luhan puas. Setidaknya, mahasiswa bodohnya itu tidak menolak.

 _Oh ya, tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolakku?_

Luhan senang mendominasi, apalagi ia bisa menikmati bibir Sehun dengan penuh dibibirnya. Rasa Sehun benar-benar luar biasa memabukkan.

Ia sering mencium banyak pria, tapi Sehun terasa berbeda saja.

Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua tangan Sehun merengkuh kepalanya, membuat gadis itu terkesiap karena sekarang pria itu menciumnya dengan cepat, terburu-buru, basah, dan panas, seolah-olah keragu-raguannya tadi hanya topeng belaka.

Masih dengan bibir menyatu, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, mengalungkan kedua kaki Luhan pada pinggangnya. Entah kemana Sehun membawa Luhan pergi, ciuman pria itu tidak membiarkan Luhan berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Luhan bisa merasakan saat punggungnya membentur bantalan sofa yang empuk. Matanya terbuka saat ciuman Sehun terlepas. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, pria itu dengan tidak sopan berusaha membuka kaitan kancing kemejanya.

Menahan tawa, ia meremas surai Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau begitu menginginkanku sekarang, anak nakal?"

"Semua reaksi selalu ada pemicunya, kau tau itu, Miss Luhan," Sehun mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan seringaian menggoda, sementara jemari-jemarinya sudah berhasil membuat Luhan telanjang bulat.

Gadis itu tertawa saat bibir Sehun menelusuri lehernya yang polos. "Kau bilang belum pernah melakukan ini,"

"Ya, aku belum pernah melakukan ini dengan dosenku, kan?"

"Brengsek," Luhan tertawa renyah.

Tentu saja, mana mungkin pria sebajingan Sehun tidak pernah menelanjangi wanita.

Erangan Luhan terdengar penuh penekanan saat bibir Sehun menangkupi puncak dadanya yang terlewat sensitive. Ia mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan suara yang mampu membuat adrenaline siapapun yang mendengarnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Sialan, Oh Sehun," rengeknya saat jemari Sehun mulai bermain-main pada pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

 _Sial._

 _Anak nakal ini membuatku terlihat seperti amatiran._

"Bagus, Oh Sehun," desah Luhan dengan satu desahan penuh. Ia terkekeh geli saat Sehun mengecup paha dalamnya dengan lembut. Terus naik dan naik hingga menyentuh pusat tubuh Luhan, menggantikan jemarinya yang sejak tadi disana. "Oke, cukup sayang," belum sempat bibir Sehun menyentuhnya, Luhan menarik wajah pria itu ke atas.

"Kenapa?" balas Sehun dengan raut wajah bodoh menyebalkan.

Seringaian Luhan terlihat jelas, perlahan ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar terlentang di atas sofa di hadapannya, ia menarik celana Sehun dengan satu gerakan ringan dan membuat kejantanan pria itu tampak nyata di depan matanya.

Luhan nyaris memekik takjub, dan Sehun menahan tawa.

"Terkejut, Miss?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu acuh. "Biasa saja,"

 _Oh ini tidak biasa._

 _Bagaimana mungkin Oh Sehun punya sesuatu yang–_

"Jadi?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat pikiran kotor Luhan buyar.

Gadis itu berdeham gugup. "Aku yang akan melakukannya,"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Oke, aku akan menerima pelajaran dengan baik malam ini,"

"Sial,"

Dengan cengiran khas, Luhan berdiri di atas paha Sehun, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, sementara Sehun mengerutkan kening dalam. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menelusuri tubuh Sehun dari bibir hingga pusat tubuh pria itu dengan mulutnya yang basah dan panas.

Membiarkan telinganya menangkap suara erangan-erangan tipis Sehun yang luar biasa indah.

Luhan yakin ia melihat Sehun mengangguk ringan, kemudian pria itu menatap tubuh Luhan di bawah sana dengan satu kekehan lembut. Helaan Luhan terdengar berat, ia menghembuskan napas beberapa kali. Kemudian, perlahan, ia meluncurkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan," erang Sehun sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Luhan berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka yang mendadak saja terasa sulit.

Luhan sangat rapat dan Sehun memenuhinya dengan sesak.

Luhan meringis, membiarkan Sehun memejamkan mata dengan kening berkerut. Gadis itu masih sepenuhnya fokus dengan tubuh Sehun bagian selatan yang mendadak saja seolah semakin memenuhinya. "Sial," umpatnya ringan saat tubuh Sehun benar-benar berhasil ia lingkupi dengan sempurna.

Sehun terkesiap, membuka mata untuk melihat Luhan yang mengerang kasar. Bibirnya terbuka lebar sementara napasnya berhembus pendek-pendek dari sana. Sama sepertinya, pria itu terengah-engah.

Tubuh gadis itu perlahan bergerak, menarik dan mendorong perlahan dengan tempo yang membuai. Sementara kedua tangan Sehun mencengkeram pinggulnya laksana baja, membantu Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang terasa sulit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Erangannya terdengar begitu saja tanpa ia sadari, menyisipkan nama Sehun dalam setiap rintihannya, sementara desahan Sehun terdengar seolah memiliki sihir.

Masih dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak di atas tubuh Sehun, gadis itu menarik Sehun hingga terduduk, mencium bibirnya dengan panas, cepat, dan basah. Sedangkan Sehun tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berusaha mendorong kejantanannya semakin tenggelam dalam tubuh Luhan yang licin. Erangannya teredam dibalik mulut Luhan, dan itu sensasi luar biasa.

Luhan bisa merasakan aliran panas yang membakar dari pusat tubuhnya, seiring dengan gerakannya yang melambat karena tenaga terkuras habis, Luhan masih berusaha mencengkeram kejantanan Sehun lebih erat lagi, berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun, dengan Sehun berada dibibirnya –secara teknis juga di dalam tubuhnya.

Menduduki seorang pria sebenarnya bukan keahlian Luhan, tapi demi Sehun, ia akan melakukan itu sepanjang malam.

Dengan dorongan kuar beberapa kali, Luhan menjeritkan nama Sehun dengan kasar, dengan suara lengkingan tinggi yang memecah heningnya ruangan itu. Gadis itu kalah, terengah-engah menikmati pelepasan panas luar biasa dan membasahi kejantanan Sehun yang masih sekeras besi.

"Sialan," jeritnya kasar ketika Sehun tidak memberikannya jeda untuk sekedar bernapas.

Pria itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga terlentang dan kemudian mulai bergerak-gerak dengan kasar. Gerakan tarik dorong yang Sehun lakukan membuatnya terhentak-hentak di atas sofa yang lembab karena keringat.

"Sial, kau luar bisa, Miss," Sehun menggumamkan itu disela desahannya.

"Perlahan, brengsek," Luhan merengek.

Menulikan telinga, Sehun tidak peduli. Pria itu malah tertawa renyah, mendorong lebih kasar lagi, lebih cepat lagi, hingga membuat Luhan menjerit-jerit seperti orang bodoh. Cengkeraman pada lengan Sehun semakin kuat bersamaan dengan perutnya yang kembali melilit.

Luhan bisa merasakan pelepasannya yang semakin dekat, tapi Sehun sama sekali tak memberinya jeda untuk bernapas.

Sehun benar-benar memenuhinya dnegan panas, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali pria itu. Erangan Sehun sudah menjadi melodi terindah dalam telinga dan otaknya. Bahkan Luhan tidak ingat namanya sendiri. Dorongan statis Sehun di dalam tubuhnya seolah menghentikan kinerja pikirannya.

 _Bodoh sekali._

 _Tapi memang Sehun sedahsyat itu._

Luhan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya untuk mengerangkan nama Sehun, membiarkan mahasiswa nakalnya itu memasuki tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi, mendorong dan menariknya dengan kuat dan cepat. Nyaris dengan tempo sempurna, Sehun tampak mendominasi meskipun gerakannya terkesan berantakan.

Memang dasarnya Luhan suka menilai seseorang.

Luhan bisa merasakan deru napas Sehun yang memburu dibali bibirnya, erangan-erangan pria itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya, dan ia tersenyum, menunggu pelepasan dibalik pertahanan dirinya yang semakin terkikis dan nyaris habis.

Sehun masih mendorong lagi, dengan bibir terbuka lebar, suara erangan berat yang terdengar jelas, menghentak-hentak tubuh Luhan yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Oh Sehun, _please,"_ rengeknya, tak peduli lagi.

Luhan melunturkan harga dirinya dan memohon pada mahasiswanya itu.

 _Masa bodoh._

Sehun tersenyum ringan, kemudian mendorong Luhan sedikit lebih cepat dan lebih penuh dari sebelumnya. Luhan bisa merasakan dorongan panas lagi-lagi mulai mengambil alih seluruh tubuh. Merambat dari pusat tubuhnya dan menjalari setiap saraf aktifnya.

 _Ini gila._

Dan jeritan Luhan terdengar nyaring saat ia merasakan rasa panas membakar seluruh tubuhnya, ia memejamkan mata, menjeritkan nama Sehun dengan rangkaian umpatan, membiarkan Sehun memenuhi tubuhnya dnegan kehangatan.

Keduanya kalah, sama-sama terengah.

Napas mereka nyaris habis, keduanya bertatapan dengan bibir terbuka lebar dan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau gila," ucap keduanya nyaris bersamaan, kemudian terkekeh ringan seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dan berbaring disamping Luhan, memeluk erat tubuh dosennya itu. "Aku sudah pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya," bisik Sehun, bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Bermain denganku?"

"Ya,"

Luhan tertawa geli. "Kau benar-benar anak nakal,"

"Dan aku beruntung iblis benar-benar memberiku kesempatan emas,"

"Kau gila, Oh Sehun," keduanya tertawa renyah.

Sehun menarik tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa memandangi wajah Luhan. "Jadi–," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar untuk menyentuh bibir Luhan. "Berapa nilaiku, Miss?"

Luhan mencebik, tersenyum mengejek. "A, jika kau berhenti sekarang,"

"Dan jika aku tidak berhenti?" jemari Sehun menelusuri leher hingga dada gadis itu.

"A+, nilai sempurna,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku suka nilai sempurna," bisiknya.

Selanjutnya, entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam ruangan yang mungkin sudah lelah mendengar suara desahan keduanya.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini PWP special comeback lolipopsehun dalam rangka sudah lulus kuliah hehe. Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang menunggu semua kelanjutan kisah lolipopsehun. Sekarang sudah nggak sibuk kuliah tapi** **sudah** **sibuk kerja jadi kemungkinan update molor masih ada hehe.**

 **Satu lagi ini special buat kado ulang tahun APRILTASTE, my beloved sister.**

 **Ulang tahunnya udah lama tapi kadonya baru sekarang.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY.**

 **Update with Castrophe Reynah. Please check her story too.**

 **Dan seperti biasa juga, Author selalu minta kritik dan saran sebagai feedback.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca maaf kalau ini mengecewakan. Untuk cerita lainnya mohon bersabar hehe.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
